It is desirable for a payor bank to notify a bank of first deposit as soon and as rapidly as possible when an item presented to the payor bank by the bank of first deposit will not be paid by the payor/payor bank, as well as to return that item to the bank of first deposit to facilitate early return of the item to the original depositor.